1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicore optical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
To realize a miniaturization of associated equipment and a reduction of electrical power consumption thereof, a connector (not shown) made of molded resin or a connector (not shown) having silicon blocks with V-shaped grooves has been employed as a multicore optical connector in order to optically and mutually connect fiber arrays at once; each of the fiber arrays having a number of optical fibers located side by side in parallel formation.
In such multicore optical connectors, an axial deviation and an angular deviation between two fiber arrays are inevitable because of mechanical factors, such that the values of connection-loss or connection efficiency of each mutual optical fiber connection are widely dispersed in one multicore optical connector.